What it takes for happiness
by Sirius-Baby
Summary: Rogue is sick of not being able to touch people especially her boyfriend. What she doesn't know is there are some people that will go to any lengths to make sure she is happy. Roguebobby.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I do not own X-Men writing fanfic is strictly for fun only.

Pairing: Bobby/Rogue

Rating: T

Summary: Rogue is sick of not being able to touch and seeks comfort in her teachers. Who are determined to help her along with Bobby. So what can the outcome be. Spoilers for X-Men 2 only slightly though.

Keep reading to find out...

Chapter 1:

Bobby and Rogue sat on the couch in the lounge and yet again Bobby was trying to get Rogue to risk one kiss. If you think about one kiss isn't much to ask of your girlfriend of one and a half years.

"You won't hurt me i promise." Stated Bobby reassuringly.

"Bobby i to hurt you and no matter what you say the truth is if you kiss me i am going to hurt you." Replied Rogue with a tear in her eye.

"Rogue please don't cry i didn't mean to upset you." Replied a sorry looking Bobby.

"Bobby it's not your fault." Stated a teary Rogue.

With that she got up and walked out of the room leaving a very worried Bobby behind.

Rogue wondered through Xavier's school for the gifted for quite a few minutes until she came across an empty classroom which just happened to be Dr. Greys's classroom.

She walked in and sat at one of the desks and began to cry with her head held in her hands. Little did she know that just after she walked in Dr. Grey had arrived to pick up her papers that she had let on her desk after her last lesson.

"Rogue whats wrong." Asked Jean is a caring tone. This sudden action startled Rogue causing her to jump.

"Nothing." Replied Rogue hastily wiping away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rogue please don't lie i know that somethings wrong." Said a worried Jean. "Is it Bobby." Jean carried on.

"Not exactly." Replied Rogue.

"What do you mean not exactly." Asked a worried Jean.

"Well he was trying to kiss me i said i'd hurt him, he said i wouldn't. I just got really upset started to cry and left and now Bobby proberly thinks it's all his fault and i don't know what to say to him. Oh sorry i was pissed that you could touch any girl but me and started to cry uncontrolablely. I'll sound like a paranoid girlfriend." Replied a very sarcastic Rogue even though she was still crying.

"Oh hunny don't cry things will get better i promise i'll help and i will find a way for you to touch." Replied Jean.

That day Dr. Grey (Jean) made it her silent mission. She would never be happy till she found a way for Rogue to touch. After all Rogue was her favourite student and she wan't her to be happy. The only way to make her happy would be to grant her one wish. The ability to touch. Whatever it took she thought. Whatever it took.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I do not own X-Men and writing this fanfic is only for fun. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2:

A knock sounded from the door bringing Rogue out of her trance. She had been sitting on the edge of her bed listening to her favourite christmas song 'All i want for christmas is you' by Mariah Carey. She had been thinking alot lately of one person. Who was that person you ask none other than Bobby Drake 'Iceman'. Yes she did feel bad for for running out on him like that, without as much as an explaination. It was a little bit of his fault wasn't it. I mean he does know it's a touchy subject right. That was all that had been going through her mind of late. However back to the knock on the door.

"Hi it's just me." Bobby said peeping through the door.

"Oh, hey Bobby. What brings you to my room today." Replied Rogue in a casual voice.

"What do i need a reason to visit my girlfriend." Said an hurt looking Bobby.

"No it's just"

"It's just what Rogue going to try and say boyfriends only visit girlfriends to shag them. Well your wrong i visit my girlfriend because i love her and want to spend time with her. Whether she can touch or not."

Rogue just watched in utter shock. How could he say all those things. That wasn't what she had been implying she just hadn't expected him to come around. She wasn't sure why she just hadn't.

"That wasn't what i was implying." She said.

"Then what were you implying. Care to shed some light because i seem to be in the dark about this whole situation. I don't even know what i did wrong in the first place. I came here to apoligise to you about yesterday and you bite my head off as soon as i walk through the darn door. I'm starting to think i'm the only one trying to make this relationship work. I doubt you ever even loved me." Said a very angry Bobby.

Horror was written plainly all over Rogue's face. How dare he say she didn't love him. She loved him with her whole heart. He may be mad but he still was Bobby, how dare he say all those things. He didn't know what it's like to love someone but have to deny them everyday of small gesturs like holdings hands or even kissing. No he didn't know and never would. That's what hurt the most no one knew what she went through everyday, not even Bobby. He may say he does but it's not the same.

Rogue's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"How can you say that. I love you with all my heart and always will. Don't you dare say i don't love you. Ever." Replied a emotional Rogue, as she began to sob.

"Hey, hey i'm sorry i didn't mean to say all those things i was angry. I thought you finally knew i don't care about the touching nonsence as long as your mine. All mine." Said Bobby.

"I'm all yours Bobby Drake." Said a laughing Rogue.

"Forever." Questioned Bobby.

"Forever and ever." Reassured Rogue.

They then lay down in Rogue's bed together careful not to touch any exposed skin and slept peacefully for threst of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did you like that chapter. Let me know read and review plz.

I need around 5 reviews if anyone wants me to continue or i'll just discontinue this story.

I do accept anonymous reviews so even if your not a member of this site you can still review, so plz do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back thanks for all the reviews i recieved i really appreciate them. Sorry it's taking a while to update i just went back to school. Loads of hmk means not much time to type up more chapters. Sorry again.

Pyro never left the X-Men and all the people from X-men 1, 2 and 3 are still alive. So really nobody ever died in this story. But there might be character deaths in my story.

As I've said before i do NOT own X-men. Even if i wish i did.

Chapter 3:

The next morning Bobby and Rogue awoke to the sound of knocking on the door.

"Rogue you in there." Asked Jubilee. One of Rogue's best friends. From the other side of the door.

"Hey Jubes." Replied Rogue yawning loudly.

"Did i wake you up." Questioned Jubilee.

"Kind of." replied Rogue still half asleep. Laying down on her bed with Bobby next to her being as silent as he could, Incase there were any teachers nearby, teachers wouldn't really mind. It's not like they could get randy or anything. But they still didn't want every teacher in the school knowing they had slept in the same bed. Especially since Bobby really didn't want to gat on the wrong side of the Wolverine. As he saw Rogue as the daughter he never had. Very lucky for Bobby. NOT.

"Sorry, but get your but out of bed you have 20 minutes to get dressed before you have to be down for breakfast. So make it quick, i'll just meet you down there normal table with Kitty, John (Pyro) and Pete (Colosuss). Bye see you down there." Shouted Jubilee through the door.

"I thought she would never leave." Said a relieved Bobby. Getting out of her bed.

"Me too. Me too." Said Rogue looking equally relieved.

"Do i still have spare clothes of mine in your room." Asked Bobby.

"Yep there in the bottom draw." Replied Rogue while removing her own clothes from her wardrobe. She chose some tight skinny jeans (That she knew Bobby loved on her.) a black tank top and grabbed her jean Jacket to put over her exposed skin.

While Bobby put on some blue jeans and a short sleeved T-shirt that showed off his well toned biceps.

He entered the Bathroom to get changed while Rogue got changed in her room.

When they were both ready Rogue grabbed some black silk gloves and slipped them on. She chose black to match the tank shop she was wearing.

"You ready." Asked Bobby standing at the door ready to go down for some breakfast.

"I'm coming." With that they both left Rogue's room and turned up for breakfast hand in hand. All past arguments well forgotten.

For breakfast they both had bacon and eggs before setting off for classes.

There first Lesson of the the day was Combat training with Logan. (No powers allowed.)

They arrived at there lesson and suited up in there X-Men outfits. As many of them had become members to the team. (Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Pete, Pyro,Jubilee, Warren and Tanya-OC).

When everyone was ready they enter the danger room to find Logan waiting for them to begin the Session, as he called. Or as they called, cruel torture.

Logan explained to them that they would be using the skills they had been taught recently to fight off the robots that were going to attack when he started the stimulation. Worst of all he even added on the end that if anyone was stupid enough to use there powers when they knew no powers were allowed in his lessons. They would be having a one on one batle with him no powers and he wouldn't hold back. No matter what Storm or anyone for that matter said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short. I'm gonna need reviews if people want me to continue. If i choose to update it might not get done right away, because i'm so busy with tests and hmk from school. That's all. Remember REVIEW PLZ...

P.S Sorry if there are many type errors or spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys,

I'm really really sorry to have to tell you all that i'am infact going to put this story on hold until further notice.

I have to much to do homework projects and writing this, not to mention actually having a life.

If i don't tell you that i'm continuing within the next few months that means it's been discontinued.

Sorry again don't hate me.

luv Bobbyandrogue

xxxx


End file.
